vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Yammy Llargo
Summary Yammy Llargo (ヤミー・リヤルゴ, Yamī Riyarugo) is an Arrancar in Sōsuke Aizen's army. While he initially appeared to bear the rank of Arrancar Diez (10), Yammy is actually the Cero (0) Espada and thus the most powerful of the Espadas. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A | At least 7-C, likely higher Name: Yammy Llargo Origin: Bleach Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Arrancar, Espada Number 0 (pretended to be the 10th Espada) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Pseudo-Flight, Hardened Skin (via Hierro), Dimension Travel (via Descorrer), Can use basic Arrancar techniques (like Cero and Bala), Rage Power, Soul Absorption, Transformation, Size Manipulation, Regeneration, Immense Spiritual Power, spiritual awareness, Ability to use Reiryoku exert it as Reiatsu to increase the user’s offensive power and defensive abilities, Can Sense beings with Reiatsu (with Pesquisa) Attack Potency: Multi-City Block level | At least Town level, likely higher (Effortlessly overpowered Rukia, Renji, and Yasutora Sado without a problem, threw Rukia so hard to the ground, she literally couldn't recover due to the force of the throw being too hard on her body, he can easily eat through large matter, such as buildings with his mouth, and sent Kenpachi Zaraki several meters away with a single physical strike, despite being defeated by Kenpachi and Byakuya, he also left them horribly injured) Speed: High Hypersonic via power-scaling Lifting Strength: Class 100+ | Class T Striking Strength: Class GJ+ | Class TJ (Can easily cause large-scale damage physically and with energy blasts, such as on walls and on the ground) Durability: Multi-City Block level via power-scaling (Yoruichi sustained minor damage from his Hierro, resisted Uryu's Heilig Pfeil from his recent bow, and survive from Mayuri Kurotsuchi's Anti-Arrancar Mine without being in a critically injured state) | At least Town level, likely higher (Tanked a Getsuga Tenshō from Hollow Mask enhanced Bankai Ichigo, fought against Byakuya and Kenpachi and likely took hits from them) Stamina: Very High Range: Extended melee range. Varies from meters to kilometers with certain techniques, such as Cero and Bala. Standard Equipment: His Zanpakutō, Ira, Caja Negación Intelligence: Low to Average Weaknesses: Unlike other Espada, he is not overly intelligent, and he has a rather predictable pattern. He is also quite overconfident and vain, allowing a sufficiently dangerous and powerful opponent to land a free shot on him. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Rage Empowerment: Yammy is the Espada who represents the Aspect of Death having to do with Rage. Yammy is the only Espada who can conserve his Reiryoku by sleeping and eating, which takes a considerable amount of time and inactivity. In doing so, the reserves of power build up over time, and he can enter his Resurrección, causing his Espada number to change and his true power to be realized. As his anger increases, so does his overall physical mass, allowing the instantaneous alteration of both his size and strength to greater levels. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: While not having displayed any formal skill in hand-to-hand combat, Yammy relies entirely on a brawler style of fighting, never using his Zanpakutō in combat. His skill in hand-to-hand combat, combined with his immense strength, makes him quite a dangerous opponent. Cero: (虚閃 (セロ), Sero; Spanish for "Zero", Japanese for "Hollow Flash", Doom Blast in the Viz translation"): He can fire red Cero blasts from his mouth, like many other high-class Hollows and Arrancar. His Cero is quite powerful, creating a fissure, even when it was dissipated by Kisuke Urahara's Nake, Benihime. * Gran Rey Cero (グラン・レイ・セロ, Spanish for "Grand King Zero", Japanese for "Royal Hollow Flash"): A variation of the Cero technique used by the Espada. By mixing their own blood with a Cero, an Espada can fire a Cero with much greater attack power and speed, in addition to having a change of color unique to them. It is many times more powerful than a normal Cero. * Cero Oscuras (セロ・オスキュラス, Spanish for "Dark Zero", Japanese for "Black Hollow Flash"): A far more powerful Cero than an average Cero, with a vast range and massive attack power. Bala: (バラ, Spanish for "Bullet", Japanese for "Hollow Bullet"): Yammy can fire red Bala blasts from his fists, which, while weaker than Cero blasts, are much faster. He can fire a multitude of these in quick succession. Sonído (響転 (ソニード), Sonīdo; Spanish for "Sound", Japanese for "Sound Ceremony"): A high-speed movement technique of the Arrancar. It is equivalent to the Shinigami's Shunpo and the Quincy's Hirenkyaku, which are roughly equal in terms of speed. Hierro: When Yoruichi Shihōin knocked Yammy unconscious for a brief moment, she sustained minor injuries to her left arm as a result of his Hierro. Yammy's Hierro is strong enough to resist an arrow from Uryū Ishida's recent bow, and allowed him to survive the explosion of Mayuri Kurotsuchi's anti-Arrancar landmine with no critical injuries. He withstood Uryū's Sprenger technique with no actual damage. Pesquisa (ペスキサ, Spanish for "Inquiry", Japanese for "Probe Circuit"): An Arrancar's ability to measure and locate Reiatsu. Gonzui: Yammy can use a unique suction ability called Gonzui to absorb the souls from the living. He considers this a form of eating, for the ability is activated and the souls are collected through his mouth. People with low levels of Reiryoku have a horrible taste to him. Its effect encompasses a wide area, but people with even slight Reiryoku are able to resist it. Descorrer (解空(デスコレール), Desukorēru; Spanish for "Drawing Back/Opening", Japanese for "Loosed Void"): A technique used by Espada-level Arrancar, and sometimes others, to open a Garganta between the Human World and Hueco Mundo. Yammy used this ability during the first Arrancar invasion of Karakura Town. It tears open the dimensional fabric separating the worlds, revealing a tunnel of whirling, torrential energy which must be focused and solidified to create a discernible pathway. Immense Strength: Yammy possesses superhuman strength so high, even his simplest actions create damage and destruction. He overpowered Yasutora Sado's initial Brazo Derecha de Gigante by ripping his arm off and breaking it completely in two. He knocked Menoly Mallia aside a few hundred feet, breaking through the wall inside the dome of Las Noches, by simply backhanding her. With minimum force behind it, he was able to break through the walls of Las Noches. Immense Spiritual Power: In his sealed form, Yammy's Reiatsu is great enough to register as an Espada-level Arrancar, but not as high as the other Espada, due to his pre-released state. Caja Negación (反膜の匪 (カハ・ネガシオン), kaha negashion; Spanish for "Negation Box", Japanese for "Anti-Membrane of Negation"): An item given to the Espada by Sōsuke Aizen. Caja Negación is a special cube-shaped device that is intended to simulate the effects of Negación fields on the target. When used, the cube isolates and traps the subject in a separate, alternate dimension from which an Arrancar of average strength cannot escape. A Caja Negación is utilized by an Espada in order to punish their Fracción if they deem that the situation requires it. The device was not intended to be used on other Espada and as they are much stronger than the average Arrancar, an Espada would be able to escape from the alternate dimension within a certain amount of time. Zanpakutō and Resurrección [http://vignette3.wikia.nocookie.net/vsbattles/images/3/37/Ira.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20160911084208 Ira] (憤獣 (イーラ), Īra; Spanish for "Anger", Japanese for "Angry Beast"): The handle is red, and the guard is a rounded rectangle with two protrusions on each side. Resurrección: Its release command is "Be Enraged" (ブチ切れろ, buchikirero; Viz: Enrage). Upon release, Yammy's Zanpakutō explodes in an outpouring of spiritual power, and Yammy grows to a monstrous size, reminiscent of a Japanese kaiju. His skull ridges become more pronounced, taking on the appearance of two large purplish-gray head coverings, extending to the back of his head. His white mask fragments fuse to his face, becoming his actual lower jaw. His red markings extend back from his face into two long flame tattoos. The majority of his body is tan in color, with his thin ponytail becoming longer. His body transforms drastically, with his torso remaining largely the same, but growing eight large elephant-like legs on each side of his lower body, which extends back from his torso. These legs are connected to his body by white carapace-covered joints, leading up to the base of a bony tail club, similar to those of an Ankylosaurus. On each leg, he has three large toes, which extend backwards from the front to the back of the leg. Large purplish-gray cylindrical tubes form on his elbows, which can be used as piston-like rams. He gains five large, black cylindrical tubes on his back about half of the length of the tubes on his elbows. He has six black rounded nodules along the length of his forearms. While activating his Resurrección, Yammy's number changes from 10 to 0. Resurrección Special Ability: His physical abilities increase at an indefinable rate when released. * Enhanced Cero: While in his released form, he can use a much more powerful Cero, which he charges in front of his mouth. Its range is extremely wide, in proportion with Yammy's increased size after releasing. * Enhanced Bala: In Yammy's released form, his Bala can easily hurl Ichigo away from a large distance, destroying part of the battlefield at the same time. It is proportionally bigger and stronger in accordance with Yammy's increase in size. File:YammyEnhancedCero.gif|Enhanced Cero File:Enhanced_Bala.gif|Enhanced Bala * Enhanced Hierro: His Hierro is further enhanced in this form. He remains completely unharmed after his fight against Sado, Rukia Kuchiki, and Renji Abarai. He only received minor pain from a Hadō #33. Sōkatsui fired at point-blank range, which he mostly ignored. Though somewhat dazed, he survived with no damage when a Cero he was charging exploded in his mouth because of a Getsuga Tenshō Ichigo Kurosaki fired to counter it. When hit by a Getsuga Tenshō from a Hollow mask-enhanced Ichigo, Yammy received only a minor cut on his neck. He took a La Muerte attack to the face from Sado's Brazo Izquierda del Diablo with no damage. * Enhanced Strength: While in his released form, Yammy's already enormous strength further increases. He dispatched two of his opponents with little effort. When he threw Rukia to the ground, she could not recover due to the force of the throw being too hard on her body. He can bite through buildings with ease. He outmatched Sado's strongest attack when he was using his Brazo Izquierda del Diablo. * Enhanced Spiritual Power: While in his released form, his Reiatsu increases explosively. Yammy states he is the strongest among the Espada. He used his Reiatsu as a shield and expanded it out as an explosion, which affected the surrounding area. * Rage Form: Yammy's release increases in strength as he becomes angrier. When Yammy's anger reaches a certain level, he can alter his Resurrección form, increasing his bulk. Upon taking this form, his damaged mask is restored, and all previous injuries are healed. The black piston-like protrusions on his back become more like extensions of his vertebrae, and he gains two massive horns on his back. He gains multiple horns on his head, with some covering his lower jaw, and crack-like markings frame his eyes. His arms are positioned in knuckle-walk position, and his legs are hairy, ending in short, stubby toes, giving Yammy an ape-like appearance. His tail becomes more hairy and ape-like, losing its large club. His extra sets of legs are lost as well. Key: Base | Resurrección Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Bleach Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Chi Users Category:Antagonists Category:Energy Users Category:Brawlers Category:Spirits Category:Espada Category:Size-Shifters Category:Flight Users Category:Sword Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Soul Users Category:Villain Characters Category:Rage Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7